Surprise at the con
by castiella87
Summary: Crowley/Female Reader fic. You are alone on the first night of your con when a familiar face surprises you at the bar. Based on The French Mistake where characters from Supernatural came over and assumed Supernatural's actors' lives and jobs. Mature content, you have been warned.
1. Chapter 1 - The Arrival of the King

Author's note: This is my first fanfic, and also my first Supernatural fic, and my first mature fic, so I apologise in advance if I'm not up to the usual standard. I welcome all criticism.

You've been at the Supernatural convention and it's your first night there. You had a great time but your throat is sore from screaming at the opening ceremony. Your friend who is sharing a hotel room with you has gone up to bed and you're alone at the bar pondering whether to go to bed or stay up a while longer and have another glass of wine. You are sipping the remnants of your drink when you feel someone's eyes on you and you look up, only to find that he's not there anymore.

"Do you want another glass of wine, love?" You'd know that voice anywhere. Hell, you've been _listening_ to that voice for months, skipping through Supernatural and Leverage episodes he's in just to hear his deep, sexy voice. Your friends think you're mad because you prefer him over Misha, but you don't care, there's just _something _about him that makes you want to fall asleep to his voice, imagining what he'd do to you if he ever got those large hands of his on you.

"Um, it's ok, that's nice of you but..." You wonder why Mark is offering to get you a drink, because he must be very jetlagged and you're one of many fangirls at the convention.

"But nothing, I've got this" He smiles. You then realise he's wearing a black suit, black shirt and a grey paisley tie. He's cosplaying as his own character, that makes you giggle a little, that's so unlike Mark, he was wearing a hoodie and jeans just a few hours ago. "May I sit here?" You nod.

"I'm not Mark, I'm Crowley. I used a portal to get through to your world, to gather souls mostly...and, for other purposes,"

You snigger, you know Mark has a warped sense of humour. "Ok yeah..." An actor cosplaying as their own character at a convention...interesting. Also, his minder was nowhere to be seen, that was quite unusual.

"Where's the staff member that's usually with you?" You ask.

"She's stuck in the lift, they're trying to get her out now."

"Shouldn't you go see if she's alright?" You think to yourself.

"Nope, she'll be fine" He smiles, trying to hold back a snigger.

"How the hell did you just do that, Mark?You knew what I just thought. I'm getting a bit scared now,"

"Can Mark do this?" He gestures his right hand and you feel as if you're pinned to the chair, you try to move your arms from the armrests, but they won't budge, as if they are made of lead.

"Ok...this is starting to get really..." You begin to say.

"Look, darling," he purrs with his London accent, "I think you know I'm not Mark. I've been watching you for a while and you seem quite frustrated and bored. How about we take this to my hotel room? I can read your mind, and you've been thinking smutty thoughts about him all evening. I think you know who I am and how I got here"

"Yes, but it's impossible..." You can't believe what's happening, it must be a dream, and yet it can't be, because you usually wake up at vital moments like these.

"Nothing's impossible, my dear," Crowley's voice deepened at the end of the sentence. He loosens his telekinetic grip on you so you can move freely again. "Now, no one's looking, shall we take this upstairs?"

"Well..." You start to answer, but you feel a little dizzy as your surroundings in the bar become a hotel room. You blink slowly a few times to try and focus. You are laying on a soft bed, a cool breeze drifts in from the open balcony door and Crowley is standing next to you.

"I love crossing over into your world and taking Mark's place every once in a while. Oh, the fun I've had with horny fangirls. I can show you, if you like, my dear. If you say yes, you must agree to let me do anything I want with you. That includes pain. That includes everything I've got in store for you." Crowley whispers in your ear, leaning over the right side of the king size bed.

You nod, with a silly grin on your face, wondering what the hell is going on, but, enjoying this all the same.

He then pins you to the bed using all of the strength of his mind, channeling it through his left hand, slams the balcony door shut with a gesture of his right hand. He draws the curtain and then back at you with a sly look on his face.

Quicker than the eye can see, Crowley appears at the left side of the bed and with a click of his fingers you're in your underwear.

"You don't waste time, do you?" You grin. With another click of his fingers, Crowley's suit disappears and he's in his black boxers, with 666 in red writing at the front, you fight the urge to laugh hard at this, and let out a giggle, you feel your cheeks flush red, the wine you had earlier makes you act more relaxed than usual.

"What are _you _laughing at...gorgeous?" The last word of the sentence, the sexy demon draws out slowly in his distinctive irresistible tone. He leans over you and kisses your neck. "By the time I'm finished with you, you'll be blushing a lot more than that..."


	2. Chapter 2 - Tease

"Move over a bit, darrrling," He asks you, in THAT voice. You glance up at him standing at the right side of you and you catch a glimpse of his chest hair and his rounded belly that you just want to caress. Crowley takes away his mental grip on you completely, he knows you're not going to go anywhere, and you move over slightly to let him sit next to you on the bed. He puts his left arm around your shoulders and leans you into him on your right, so that your head is pressed against his chest, and he strokes your hair, taking his time to gently smooth over the length of each strand. He makes appear in his hand a glass of his favourite brand of Scotch

"I'm not one to rush things, my dear, I want to savour this moment." He looks deep into your eyes and you feel as if you're in a dream, it's not the wine that is making you lightheaded, it's the handsome demon's eyes. You feel lost in them as he softly kisses your lips. "You have beautiful red lips, love". He takes you by surprise as he kisses you more aggressively the second time, pushes you back against the bed with his strong arms and places his hands on your shoulders. He pauses and growls "Kiss me properly, whore!" You love the aggressive side of Crowley. You kiss him back and feel his fingernails digging into your shoulders. You wondered how long it would take for him to show his dominating side. His stubble brushes against your chin, you love this. You taste the scotch on his tongue and you love it when he uses joke insults anyway.

You open your eyes after the kiss and realise that he's tied his grey and black paisley tie around your eyes quicker than lightning while you were distracted. He slides his fingertips along your neck and kisses it which gives you goosebumps. He unties his tie from your eyes and throws it on the floor. Crowley rubs your back.

"Nope, not yet" He smirks when he reads your mind, you want him to unhook your bra. "Not until I say. I make the rules. I'm the King. I get to say what happens here, not you."

"What a friggin' tease you are," You sigh happily and caress his chest hair and belly, and move your hands around so you're stroking his back and moving your hands against his shoulder blades.

"You're in too much of a rush, my love, what is it with fangirls and wanting to get straight down to the action? Enjoy the moment," Crowley leans over you and takes another sip of 'Craig from the glass on the bedside table, he gets a growl in his voice again, the one you adore so much "I'm the one in charge, I'm the KING OF HELL, you don't get to choose what happens when, I do..." He puts the glass back down on the side table and looks into your eyes, as if he's staring at your very soul itself, then pins you to the bed with his powers again.

"I can do anything I want with you, absolutely anything, and I can see your thoughts, I can see what you want to do with me, but you don't get to decide, I do, I'll make you scream my name, my love, all in good time, whether it's through pleasure or pain, is also up to me. There's nothing you can do about it now, you're mine," He purrs in his sexy low tone of voice. You feel a tickle on your skin. "An angel feather, dear" Crowley smiles. He rubs the white angel feather against your warm skin just above your breasts and then along your shoulders, and around to the back of your neck. "I'll save this for later," he winks.

You feel the strong telekinetic force against you once more, but you wouldn't resist even the invisible power wasn't there and Crowley narrows his eyes at you, "I can't decide whether I want you against the wall or the bed...sorry did I just...say that out loud?" He grins and loosens his mind grip on your arms and hands. He takes a hold of your hands and guides them to his boxers, gently, "This is how you're making me feel, my dear, you're so pretty and gorgeous" You gently caress his boxers, feeling how turned on you're making him through the black cloth. While you are doing this he half moans, half growls softly, which makes you feel that warm feeling in your body also, even more so than up to this point.

Crowley then slams your arms back to your sides and pushes you against the bed physically, you didn't know he was this strong, "I OWN YOU NOW. YOU'VE GIVEN INTO ME" He shouts, with his husky voice. He roughly unhooks your bra, pushes it over the side of the bed and grabs your breasts and caresses and kisses them. "You want to go all the way with me, yes?" The aggressive tone he just took is now softened. "I may be a demon but I'm also a gentleman," He winks.

You nod and grin, you've never been more sure of anything in your life, you love how he switches between being kind, caring and attentive to a forceful, domineering demon. You can't wait. "Let's get this party started then," he throws you against the wall and pins your arms above your head with his mind, giving you a sly look and teleports to your side. You try to fight against the force of Crowley's mind in a playful way, "Don't struggle, my love" he whispers...

Author's note: I'll write chapter 3 soon ;)


	3. Chapter 3 - Say It!

Crowley removes the invisible force holding you against the wall and pulls you towards him in a warm embrace, you can feel his boner press against your crotch whilst he wraps his arms around you and pushes you onto the floor forcefully, "Beds are SO overrated, I prefer getting carpet burns, myself, carpets burns everywhere," He chuckles. You land on the floor with a thud. He grabs your right wrist and you feel a hot burning sensation, you try to pull your wrist back but Crowley's got it in his strong grip, "I told you that you were mine now, I'm just branding your wrist so that you remember it," he gives you a sly grin, you're in pain, your wrist feels like it's on fire, you can't see the brand mark but you know it's there, he has branded his name into your wrist permanently.

"Now you'll always be mine" He smirks and lets go of your wrist, which no longer burns but stings only a little. He leans over you on his knees and kisses your neck, you gasp with anticipation and he caresses your breasts with his surprisingly smooth hands, using his thumbs to rub against your nipples and this turns you on immensely you let out a quiet moan. "Do you want more, love?" He winks and you nod. With incredible speed Crowley picks you up from the floor in his arms and places you on the soft, cool bed once more. You don't resist as he pulls your underwear down, over your legs and chucks it on the floor. He admires you and, standing at the foot of the bed, he slips his black boxers off. He climbs onto the bed and lays to the right of you on his side, you witness the beauty of his eyes as you look into them and he supports his head with his left hand and arm. His right hand softly slides down your breasts, across your tummy and slowly down between your legs and rubs his thumb against your sweet spot, you feel warmth rising inside of you and the pleasure is immense, you let out sighs and moans until you can't take it anymore, he curls two of his fingers and inserts them inside you, you feel like you're going to pass out from pleasure, until Crowley bites your left ear lobe hard to remind you that he can also dish out a lot of pain if he feels the need. "Say my fucking name, you whore" he growls, "Say it, or I'll take you to Hell now myself," He slides his fingers deeper inside you until he hits your G-spot and you can't hold his name on the tip of your tongue any longer, "Oh God..." "Close enough, but don't say that name in my presence!" He snarls. "What's my name, fucking say it"

"Crowley!" You try to stop from shouting it so loud, but you can't help it, his dirty talk only adds to the sensation. You screw your eyes up as you begin to see stars. You reach over to his cock and form a tight grip, despite your wrist still stinging from the infernal brand, sliding his length in your hand vigorously. He moans as you cup his balls with your hand, gently sliding your fingertips around as you please. He's taken by surprise as you guide his hand away from you with yours, and you push him to one side so he's on his back, as you slide down the bed in one quick swoop. You have no hesitation as you grip his manhood in your left hand and softly caress his belly with your right, taking the head your soft and warm mouth and licking the tip gently. You hear him moan deeply as you suck the tip of him and draw some of his length into your mouth, you pause for breath, "Don't fucking stop...ahhh...stop and I'll scratch my name into your back, bitch" As appealing as this sounds, you take him into your mouth again and after a couple of minutes he can no longer take any more, "Get up here, NOW" He commands with a growling tone of voice, you obey and he looks up at you in a pleading manner, you find it strangely amusing to see the King of Hell in such a vulnerable position. He realises he's underneath you and that he should be the one in control and teleports away, giving you another teasing grin as he disappears. He appears behind you and pushes you against the bed so you're now on all fours, kneeling with your arms pressed against the mattress. With no hesitation he slides his erection into you and holds onto your back, digging his fingernails in sharply and making you wince, he moans heavily and gasps, and you can't stop yourself from letting out a drawn out moan yourself as you feel him inside you, he gently slides and motions, and you can both feel yourselves getting to your peak within a couple of minutes, Crowley whispering smutty comments into your ear as you feel as if every part of you is about to explode, you are both panting and sweating when finally he cums inside you and you feel your own point of no return. "Ughhh Crowley...yes! Fuck!" You shout. You both see stars and as he slides away from you he scratches his finger nails down your back and across your ass cheeks. He collapses onto the bed beside you and lets out a drawn out sigh. "Love, I haven't felt that way for a very long time" He gasps and has a big grin on his face.

Author's note: There will be a little more to this story in one final chapter. ;) Please review!


	4. Chapter 4 - Snuggles?

You wake with a jolt. "What time is it?" You wonder. The clock by the bed says 1am. "What? Where am I?" You realise where you are.

You fell asleep without realising it after your antics. Crowley is spooning you and you both have...black pjyamas on? You don't remember bringing those, in fact you didn't bring anything. It must have been something Crowley conjured up. He is pressed right against you from behind and has his warm large arms wrapped around you. "Please, don't let this night ever end..." You think to yourself. He isn't sleeping but is just resting his eyes. He stirs as he realises you have woken up.

"Well hello again, my love," He purrs, stroking your hair with his right hand and still snuggling you with his left arm.

"I don't want to ever leave this hotel room," You sigh. You notice your clothes neatly folded on the desk.

"Well, you have got a con to attend in the morning. I have to leave your world soon so that Mark can take my place and attend the con once more. You've seen The French Mistake right? As soon as I enter this world, I replace him totally, but when I leave, he comes back and has no recollection of it. This is in fact his hotel room." Crowley explains.

"I don't...want you to leave. I don't want to say goodbye," You dread the thought as you snuggle into his warm belly behind you and arch your shoulders, then relax them, feeling so comfortable you wouldn't get up even if Misha himself knocked on the door. You giggle at that thought, a threesome with Misha (or Castiel) and Crowley...you'd be in heaven.

"Having dirty thoughts are we again?" Crowley chuckles, reading your mind. "Well, you know, anything can be arranged, my dear, for a price..."

"Yes I know, my soul. But I don't fancy being eaten by a hellhound in ten years' time, thank you, just for one night," You sigh happily as Crowley gently pulls your head back and kisses the back of your neck.

"Well, you could always...come back to...my place?" He says in a purring, seductive tone of voice, deeper than his usual one. You can't help but feel all lightheaded again at the sound. "Time passes differently in Hell, so a couple of days there would be just a few hours here. I'll make sure you come to no harm, but in return, I want you to do anything I say, got that? I need someone to take my frustrations out on." You wonder what the catch is, there is ALWAYS a catch, but you nod. But you suddenly feel nauseous and the room starts spinning, faster and faster, you pass out, everything goes black...

You wake up on Crowley's knee, you're leaning against his left arm. Your vision is blurry and you see Crowley's concerned face looking down at you, then your eyes adjust and your headache disappears. "Are you alright, my love? I've never attempted to bring a living human soul to Hell before, and you lost consciousness on the way down here. I was worried about you, darling," His expression softens. You try to get up but the journey to Hell has rendered you weak. You take in your surroundings, you're in an office with black and red striped walls, a black carpet, black desk and a red leather sofa. There is a window but you cannot see out of it as the windows are opaque. Crowley picks you up in his arms gently and sets you down on the sofa. You then realise you are still wearing the black PJs, but he has his signature black suit on again, with a grey tie.

Crowley sits by your feet on the sofa, you are laid down. "If you want to leave at any time, please speak up, I brought your clothes with me and you're not my prisoner. If you feel uncomfortable, please just say the word," He speaks softly to you, to put you at ease, the last thing he wants is you thinking you have to stay here for him. A demon gentleman! He waves his hand over you and you instantly feel refreshed and no longer weak. The brand on your wrist starts to sting again and you wince. "You said you'd do anything I liked, I gave you pleasure, and now it's time for me to give you a bit of pain too." He winks and licks his lips seductively. He leans over you on the sofa so his body is pressed into yours above you and his hands are leaning on the sofa below you. He stares into your eyes with passion in his eyes and you feel yourself falling deep under his spell once more. He leans on his left arm and brushes against your cheek with the back of his right hand, and softly caresses the area above your left shoulderblade. The dark king then places both of his hands on your shoulders, pushing you forcefully against the sofa and leans all of his weight on you, and kisses you very amorously, turning you on as he lets out a hushed moan whilst kissing you, taking you by surprise as he grabs your wrists and pulls away from the kiss, grabbing both of your wrists and yells, "I am going to hurt you! And you are going to LOVE IT, bitch!" He bites your left ear, not hard enough to draw blood but hard enough to make you shout his name out loud, "Crowley!"

"I can always get the ladies to scream my name," He smiles and grins, "Pain...pleasure...it doesn't matter how. You WILL scream my name louder than that, and louder than you did in the hotel room,"

Author's note: Ok so I lied about this being the last chapter. I will post another soon!


	5. Chapter 5 - Bubbles

Crowley gestures his right hand and hurls you from the comfy towards the wall of his 'office', you hit the wall with a thud and you are pinned against it. He grins. With a click of his fingers you are on a metal four poster bed, which has black silk sheets and bedcovers. You are still wearing those thin, black pyjamas and it seems that this room is perhaps connected to the office, as it has the same style carpet, decorated walls and opaque windows. There are two empty black wood bedside tables.

Crowley shuffles over to you on the bed. He leans over you once more, pressing his weight against your shoulders. Instinctively you want to pull him closer to you by his tie, but you can't, you want to taste those lips of his with the slight smell of expensive scotch, but he has rendered you helpless. He can see your thoughts, the ones that are now coming to the surface, ones you tried to hide from him even during your last encounter of passion. "My, my, you seemed so innocent when i first met you, but now you're putting even MY imagination to shame!" You want him so badly and you want to rip his clothes off, you're ready and willing, but you can't, he won't let you.

He lifts your pyjama top slowly and lifts it over your head, and you offer no resistance. He leans over to whisper in your ear and you take the oppurtunity to gently lick the spot on his neck just under his right ear. "Mmmm..." He softly moans, he lets his guard down and you're able to move again. You take the oppurtunity to act upon your wishes, you pull Crowley down to you by his tie, you untie it and lift it over his head, you practically rip his suit jacket off and toss it on the floor. You unbutton his shirt and he lets you do this, not submissively but doesn't fight back. You discard his shirt roughly onto the floor too.

Knowing your desires, Crowley teleports you both into his large and exquisite bathroom, its walls and floor are tiled white. You are now standing as you admire his untainted skin, you half expected him to have the same tattoos as Mark but his vessel must have been quite a conservative man, and it was Crowley's style to use his meatsuit. Rather an innocent churchgoer as a vessel than someone who is rebellious, that way Crowley could have fun corrupting his vessel's mind. The sight of Crowley's chest hair and smooth skin makes your mouth water and your pupils dilate, you stroke your hands over his sexy and cute chubby belly and unbuckle his belt. The steam rises from Crowley's jacuzzi, matching the mood. You help him out of his black suit trousers and he steps out of them. He seductively places his hands on your hips and slips your black PJ bottoms off. You can see the look of admiration of your body in his eyes and he smiles genuinely. "You have a beautiful body, darling," He winks. He pushes you onto the freezing cold white tiled floor and snaps his fingers. You instantly have chains holding each wrist and ankle to the floor. "Oh, I much prefer the old fashioned methods of restraint" He chuckles. He caresses your left nipple, which is hard and sensitive, this sends tingles to every part of your body, he slides his hand down to your clit and rubs against it, what feels like jolts of electricity run through your body, he goes down on you, licking gently and you feel like you're going to cum right here, right now. "Not yet, you're not allowed" He simply states, then goes back to licking you out, you're right on the edge, but some sort of power is stopping you from being able to get a release, you're seeing stars and feel like your mind is about to explode, but still he denies you a proper orgasm. "This is how we torture disobedient demons" He smiles. You wonder how long Crowley will continue his sex torture, and he licks your clit a little longer, you desire him inside you so badly, until he finally lets you moan his name, he takes away the psychic gag he has placed on you, "Crowley...stop...messing with my head, you're...so...fucking gorgeous...and sexy" You half moan, half say, you're not in control of what you're shouting, it just comes out. He suddenly appears above you and straddles your head, kneeing leaning his weight against his legs, "Suck it, whore," he places the tip of his cock into your mouth and you gladly receive it, licking the tip of its head and he leans forward so that it goes deeper into your mouth, he bites his lip hard, drawing a little bloody and rolls his eyes back slightly and closes them, "Blow me, bitch" he groans, enjoying every wave of pleasure you send his way. Before he reaches his point of no return, in an instant, he clicks his fingers and the chains disappear, freeing you once more. He produces the white angel feather and slides it around your nipples, letting out a little giggle.

He slowly takes you by the wrists and guides you into his hot tub. He sits on the raised platform in the jacuzzi and you notice his cock is hard. "You please me so much, dear," He smirks. He guides you down to straddle him, you automatically do as you're told as you slide yourself onto his erect, rather large cock, the jacuzzi water is warm and the bubbles tickle your thighs. You place your hands on Crowley's shoulders and you grind against him, hard. You can't help a moan escaping your lips as you feel what he meant by "Mine's bigger" - he had obviously extended his wishes to have a large manhood to his vessel also, and made it the same size as he had when he was alive. You didn't realise the first time, as you were even more consumed by lust than you are now, and didn't stop to admire the scenery. His erection fills up your pussy making you shudder with pleasure, you have goosebumps and the short blonde hairs on your arms are standing up.

He growls as he fondles your breasts, he sighs your name, which you haven't mentioned to him but he knows it anyway. You grip his hips with your legs, you dig your fingernails into his shoulders, scratching red marks into them. You rock up and down on him, the steamy waters intensifying your please, you finally reach the point of orgasm and you can't help but yell his name, "Crowley, aaaaah!" He laughs, "Told...you" he grips your hips even tighter and moves his hips in time with yours. You both reach climax quickly and you stare into each other's eyes, both shouting each other's name. You collapse into his arms, snuggling in the warm, bubbly water. This, you could get used to. He strokes your wet hair, "So I was wondering...will you stay here and become my Queen?"


	6. Chapter 6 - Rules and Demands

Crowley teleports you both to his comfy black leather sofa in his office, you are now fully clothed and you are dried out from the jacuzzi. You are sprawled across the sofa, your back to the rear of the sofa and your head is reading on Crowley's knee whilst he strokes your hair and talks to you softly in a low tone of voice, "But...if you become my Queen, you must see to my needs whenever I come calling. I can't allow you to take a human partner either, you must forever wait for the times that I call in on you,"

"And when will that be?" You ask him.

"When I feel like it!" He snaps and your wrist burns, you can see the brand of Crowley's name, "I OWN you now, there is no escape, if you grow out of love with me then tough shit, you agreed to this." Crowley snarls. "Don't even THINK of trying to run away from me because if you do, I'll find you, and the punishment will be severe" He says through gritted teeth. You are half turned on by the thought of his idea of punishment, half scared out of your wits!

"And what's your idea of punishment, apart from what you've already showed me?" You nervously inquire.

"Wouldn't you like to know, my dear, wouldn't you like to bloody know," He flirts in his English accent, "I have a great imagination you know, I can imagine SO many things..." His voice trails off seductively. "I have a set of rules for you my dear, apart from the one I've already given you,"

"What rules?"

"Don't you DARE bloody question me!" Crowley growls. "You will listen, and you will listen carefully. Number one, no going off with human boys. 'Cos if I catch you, you're dead meat, and that's not a euthamism. I catch you even kissing a human lad, there will be dire consequences for you,"

You gulp and nod.

"Number two, I can find you anywhere darling with that brand, you cannot escape from me. Even try to ward a room against me or even pretend you're not interested in me anymore, I will be more than bloody annoyed, I will be hellishly furious, and believe me, a bit of biting and aggression will be nothing compared to your punishment for that!" He roars.

You giggle a little. Crowley puts his hand to his ear, "I'm sorry, what was that? This is no laughing matter." You find youself becoming strangely turned on by Crowley's aggressive stance.

"And you're a dirty little whore by the way, getting all flustered whilst I'm trying to lay down the law here, that calls for punishment in itself" He waves his hand and you're unable to move on the sofa. "What can I say, I'm a powerful guy" he laughs as he removes your shoes and socks quickly physically not with his powers, is very proud of himself, and tosses them on the floor.

"Number three, you will do everything I ask of you and, I mean,_ everything. _There will be no pathetic little 'I don't feel like doing that' or 'I'm too tired today, Crowley', no, I simply don't allow that," He snarls as he bends down and unbuckles your belt, pulls your jeans off furiously and looks very happy at his actions.

"I thought I was going home?" You ponder.

"Don't you DARE answer back to me, slut." He proceeds to almost rip your top over your head with his strong arms. "I was teasing, of course you're not going home yet. Do you think a demon like me is satisfied with just two fuck sessions in one night? Really, dear, have you met me? Keep back chatting and you'll never go home at all. I'll keep you as a fucking pet for my demon lads."

You nod nervously in agreement, you're getting wet again, you're getting badly turned on by Crowley's anger.

"That's the spirit, love, " Crowley knows this and his ego is being fed wildly by your desire to screw him once more, "But what makes you think you're going to get what you want this time. My needs come first NOT yours, remember that always."

He goes and sits at his desk, still restraining you with his mind, and ruffles some papers about.

"So...you're just going to leave me here?" You ask.

"Mind your business." He simple states, clearly ignoring your disobedient back chat.

After about ten minutes studying contracts on very old looking parchment, he shoots a pissed off look at you. You are daydreaming with your eyes closed.

He marches over to you furiously, "If you're dreaming of that trenchcoated angel again, I swear I'll..." He leans over and kisses you aggressively, using his tongue, you kiss him back and the passion you felt earlier rises to the surface again. He gasps for breath and you eye his erection in his black office-style trousers. He grabs your hand and places it on it, rubbing your hand up and down with his through the clothing. He releases his grip on you, and also his powers.

"So am I going home now or what?"

"It's over when I say it's is, now strip." Crowley narrows his eyes. You take off your underwear slowly. "Faster than that, bitch!" You speed up and discard the items on the floor. The selfish bastard doesn't even help you, but that's how you secretly like him, all selfish and angry and...you're getting hot and sweaty just thinking about it. He eyes your soft body up and gives you a 'not bad, not bad at all' look, even though he's seen you naked twice now. He still admires the female body however.

"So, where was I? Ah yes, rule number four!" He pins you against the sofa with just a thought. "I am your master, your king, your one and only desire. "You work for me now, you do everything I ask of you, whatever I ask. If I tell you to be at a certain place at a certain time, you do it. Do not be late. Come along and always, always ..." he points a finger at your face, "...surrender to me. I ask you to fetch something, you fetch it, I ask you to spy on someone, you spy on them, got that? Or you'll be my hellhound's lunch." He uses the same finger to trace around your entrance, using a finger on his other hand to rub circles around your pleasure centre, "My, my, you're hot for me aren't you darlin'?" He sees your wetness. You bite your lip at the sensation he is causing, "Ahh!" escapes from your lips. "Shut it" Crowley hisses, inserting his finger into your opening and pushing it deep inside, then removing it and rubbing your clit aggressively using your personal natural lubrication. The heat rises up inside you, causing your hips to raise slightly and your eyes to roll back and your breathing to become rapid and deep. Crowley feels himself getting immensely turned on, he can barely keep himself from cumming in his own pants. He moans as he gets off on watching you shuffle and writhe. "Dear me, what are you doing to me, woman? I have barely felt your touch yet" He says to himself under his breathe, half sighing from pleasure. He teleports to the opposite end of the soft sofa leaving you a little annoyed that he didn't finish you off. You look at him with a dirty look. His clothes and underwear disappear with one motion of his mind.

"Wipe that sour look off your face and come over here and blow me into next week, little whore" He flashes his eyes red and you know not to disappoint him. You shuffle over and place yourself at his crotch, your hair tickling his thighs and you take his large length in your hands and grip tightly, you take him into your mouth and you accidently rub teeth over the tip, causing him to wince.

"You're not a fucking leviathan, rule number five is "Fuck me properly, I won't be happy if I'm not satisfied" He growls and groans, "Don't make me get my...favourite male demon to join this party," You obey and slide your lips across his length using your saliva to lube him up good and proper, even though you secretly would love to have a threesome with two male, aggressive demons. Oh my, that thought! You are now sucking Crowley off in a quick manner and he is loving it, alternating between letting out drawn out moans and insulting you/calling you names, in his usual way. "Ahhh arghhhh!" He finally shouts and his load is in your mouth, "Rule number six, ALWAYS swallow" He chuckles, you do as you're told and release him from your mouth. "You know, you're actually the best I've had, and that's saying something considering my history" He sighs happily. He allows you to sit on his knee and you both cuddle naked for a while, enjoying each other's warmth.

After 15 minutes, your surroundings disappear and you're back in your own hotel room, your friend is fast asleep and it's 4am. The room is very dark so Crowley peels back your single bed's soft and cool duvet, picks you up in his arms and places you into bed. "Sleep well, my love, have a great time at the con, for I'll see you soon, goodbye, I'll be in touch" He tells you softly. Then in an instant he is gone. You feel empty and disappointed, but your branded wrist reminds you that it certainly wasn't a dream. You fall asleep eventually, Crowley's voice in your mind, soothing you to sleep, you're not sure if it's your imagination or if it's really him.

- To be continued in another fic -

Hope you liked this! A new fic soon.


End file.
